ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 147 (15th July 1986)
Plot Debbie finds rat droppings in the shop and is horrified. She plants a trap to catch it. Ian assists at the shop as part of his trial shift. Ethel answers the phone in The Vic whilst she is hoovering; a man is asking if Michelle has had her baby yet. WPC Howard visits Ali and Mehmet and informs them an Ozcabs business card was found in Dr. Legg's car. Ali and Mehmet deny stealing the car and get defensive over the situation. Ethel tells Den and Simon about the man who phoned and wonders if he is the father of the baby. Naima visits the café and tells Sue she looks exhausted. Sue says she is and Naima tells her to look after herself now she is expecting another baby. Sue immediately withdraws herself from the conversation and goes home. Hannah tells Naima that Tony has had to fly out to Trinidad as his grandmother has died. Ethel asks Debbie to cash her cheque for her, telling Debbie that she wants to use the £50 to buy Lofty and Michelle a wedding present. She then tells Debbie about the mysterious phone call. Ali takes WPC Howard outside where Lofty is attempting to fix Ali's motor. He tells Ali in front of WPC Howard that he might want to consider buying a new car as he is not sure the car is fixable. Ali is displeased at Lofty for divulging such information in front of WPC Howard, as it gives him a motive for stealing Dr. Legg's car. Pauline shows Arthur a plate of fruit she is going to paint at her creative expression class in the evening. She leaves it on the side in the launderette whilst she is working. Ali tries to cheer Sue up, unaware of the real reason behind her upset. Dot and Ethel keep the café running whilst Ali is away. They gossip about the phone call. The band contemplate the type of music they should play. Dr. Legg is thrilled to learn his car has been found; Den offers to take him to collect it after he has finished work. Kathy winds Arthur up by telling him Pauline may well fancy the art teacher. Roly gives Den the runaround in the Square. Cassie steals Pauline's fruits for her still life practice. Mehmet admits to Ali that he has no alibi for when Dr. Legg's car was stolen because he was with an illegal immigrant at the time of the incident but will not disclose the immigrant's name because the police will deport him. Kathy wants to take a family holiday; Ian tells his bandmates that he will not go on holiday with his family if his bandmates need him. Arthur gets hold of Pauline's sketchbook but does not get a glimpse of what is inside. The pair spend time together home alone. Den takes Dr. Legg to collect his car. Sue cries and tells Ali that she cannot tell anyone what has happened as she fears what the local residents will think of her. Ali suggests telling everyone she had a miscarriage but she does not want this. Den and Dr. Legg arrive at the location of Dr. Legg's car - it is there, but the wheels have been stolen. Cast Regular cast *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt Guest cast *Alison Howard - Elaine Donnelly (Credited as "WPC Alison Howard") *Eddie Hunter - Simon Henderson *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *45 Albert Square - Backroom *47B Albert Square - Kitchen *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Launderette *Al's Café *Unknown construction yard Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I reckon someone thought they'd nick it to put in a museum.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,300,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes